Tickle Feeling Between the Toes
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Beaches, Coconuts, People and Culture.


Title: Tickle Feeling Between the Toes

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Vampire Knight

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

It was late in the morning, not late as noon and early as the sun rise but in between, three huge white busses convoyed parade of private limousines, pulling over by the front of the City Hall of the island, statue of a great wolf facing the building.

"You thought it would be all Coconuts and sand?" teased by the familiar man with a full gray beard, his wife beside him; wearing beautiful indigo fabric with Sampaguita pattern around it and it was wrapped to her waist and made in to a skirt, flower around her wrists and head, her top was a beautiful white tube, music from native wood and drums accompanied by some dancers greeted the bunch.

"Glad everyone came, here~" the said woman placed a huge necklace of flowers to the Vampire Queen's neck and it was beautiful and fragrant.

"Thank you Sue-chan~" replied by the Queen, "Goodness I never knew this place is a city and huge!" seeing all the buildings around.

Students of Cross Academy from Day to Night Class were present, the students from both departments were all shocked and surprised to see the island for their field trip, it was planned by the Chairman for him to open another department to join the Day class, where they get to be mixed with Werewolves.

"Now where is my other adoptive son and daughter?" green by the said Chief of Werewolves, the first Prince and his Princess came to greet the said couple and the old man gave them a warm welcome, "Where is Red?" asked by his wife.

"They will be here, I think he greeted some friends along the way when we drove here." Said by the King of Vampires.

"I see, you passed by down town? That boy practically grew up there, he played and got in trouble a lot of times with the other tribe." The Chief snorted and the family mused.

On cue he arrived, this time it wasn't his truck but rather his Jeep, it was the same as his truck when it comes with all the installments, modifications and accessories, the said boy stepped out and both of his parents; biological and adoptive mused at his usual leather flip-flops, like his adoptive father he was donning his slim board-shorts that matched his cargo-shirt with two buttons left close down from his lower abdomen and displayed his left chest and arm tribal tattoo.

"And when I said he took that from you would not believe me." Glared by the Chief's wife.

"Alright, I now do." Shaking his head – but to their surprise he was a gentleman when he helped down the girl that joined him from his car.

"Ahem…" teased by his biological father and brother.

Shaking his head he ignored and greeted his parents that raised him, "And here I thought, 'No! I'm okay being single!' what happened?" teased his adoptive father.

"Your mustache looked awful old man… remember that movie we watched where the man with the same mustache was hit by a train, you look like that." He insulted and his brother lost it.

"That's a low blow." Pouted his father.

"Glad I'm not in his bad side, but in all honesty…" his vampire father whispered to his adoptive who grinned at him.

"You do realize I can hear you right?" pouted by Red and both men ignored him.

"Red! Look!" pointed by the girl at some hula dancers welcoming the students and the family, "Can I practice with them?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" he laughed, "Your knees gonna hurt…" she pouted, "I mean you dance with your knees must be close to six inches near the sand. And by the end of the day I tell you you'll be asking me that's hurting." Pointing at her knees.

She kept on pouting, "Alright, I'll take you to Foa'i later… She'll be happy to take you." With that the girl in cute sundress bounced and have him a hug.

"You have gone soft, little brother~" teased his brother and he sighed.

On their way, the students were escorted to the beach side hotel and it was massive and the same time classy, although it gave island vibe to everything, from interior to the exterior, while the family and their close friends were taken to the white house of the island Chief, they also learned that the chief is actually a Congressman since there are many chief that ruled other tribes, the mansion is the same big as the mansion of the Kuran family, although the place was smothered by photo frames of the family and most of them are photos of their adopted child.

Juri leaned in to her husband and looked longingly to the photos of their son growing up, one of the photos strongly made the King envy after seeing how close the boy is to his adoptive father, they may not look like each other but seeing them in matching clothes such as cargo shorts and some white dress shirt, riding their respective ATVs, one is a miniature to fit the size of the eight years old boy.

Meanwhile, "I never knew this place was huge and the same time classy." Said by Ruka to her best friend Yuuki.

"You know to be honest I thought this place was all bamboo and grass roof, but looking at it this place is bigger than my house." Said Aido in admiration.

"Red-sama grew up in such a beautiful place, reach in culture and the same time activities~" pointed by Takuma.

Some of the servants around giggled seeing the boys and mused seeing another Vampire around, "Looking at photos Red did not have a boring childhood." Mused by Kaname seeing one where he was dressed in a piece of fabric around his waist and has some bone like necklace around him and it looked familiar as it was what he always wear.

"Who is that?" asked by Kain noticed the singing and ukulele playing;

And the stage was set the moment we met

And building like a bass drop

You and me feeling this beat, oh

Taking a peek by the boys, even joined by Kaname in wonderment, he is familiar with the voice but he wanted to be sure and when they did peek from the arc leading to the wide family living room, the place was painted just like the rest of the place; white, and it donned aesthetic native wood and design around, especially the fire place where it has a portrait of the family of three with three ukuleles on top of the fire place lined up side by side, and to their amusement it was the youngest Kuran sitting and facing the heir to the Hio bloodline.

You're pulling on my Heartstrings everyday

Wrapped around your finger, I just wanna linger

And listen to the sweetest melody

Baby I'm yours, my heart is yours, yours to play

He donned that cute grin with loving look to the girl which he never showed his affections to the public when he was being sweet with her, he was playing his ukulele and wearing nothing but his board-shorts alone and left shirtless, the girl was pouting and massaging her knees.

Oh, oh, oh, oh (Come on and play, yeah, my heartstrings)

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Baby girl you move me like a symphony

And every time you smile I give up (every time), yeah, oh

Every time you smile I give up (up), up (up), up (up)

After he was finished and the boys were still awestruck he was like that in private, "I told you it'll hurt." Kissing her knee which shocked his brother who had to blink if he was seeing right. Yuuki rolled her eyes at her fiancé's reaction while the boys were all jaw dropped.

"Boys that are raised to this island is hundred times sweeter." Winked by the Chief's wife which amused the girls, "And get ready, we're heading to the banquet~"

"Really? Well in that case I'm going to look for one while being here." Sayori teased and walked away and Aido looked like a kicked puppy and he followed her.

With everyone being prepared; girls dressed beautifully with their beach dresses that was given as a gift by Juri when they went out to shop that afternoon, and the boys to their own beach attire, they had met with the host couple outside and immediately headed to the resort only to be greeted by dancers and music.

Island dancers, with men playing with fire while the ladies danced beautifully with their skirts and graceful forms.

Tables set to the sand with everyone present and awing at the dancers and the culture being shared to them, Haruka and Juri laughed when the male dancers pulled their youngest child who struggled to refuse and brought him to the center and asked him to take his tank top off and handed him a piece of fabric with pattern on it, Yuuki with the girls laughed at what's happening.

Island men with their buffed appearance, displayed their tattoos and thin fabric that wrapped around their waists, danced to the blare of the instruments, Red joined in to the chant;

hiva ki luga hiva ki lalo

hiva malie ki te pate pate

"Are you guys done?" asked by Red and the dancers who knew him laughed.

"I never knew you dance?" his mother mused and shook his head.

"School here has dance classes as subject and I need to learn the culture." He spoke.

"I'm just happy you landed in a right and loving family." She cupped his cheek and rubbed her thumb and gave him a loving and motherly smile.

When everyone was settled, poor Red was teased by his adoptive father on stage when he was called on, "I would like to invite my keikikāne, my son to sing with his old pals, Iokua Keikilani Mahiʻai, get up here."

"I knew this would happen…" his son commented.

"Should we do this kind of thing to Kaname-kun and Haruki when we hold banquets?" mentioned by Juri to her husband with amused smirk, Yuuki hearing it urged her mother.

"Oh no…" said by Kaname and his father laughed.

"Growing up with your father as chief, you as an only child must suffer being a solo entertainer and the same time errand boy when needed." The youngest Kuran started and the Kuran family laughed at his remark knowing he was being pushed out his comfort zone and do some things that a pureblood isn't familiar when there are banquets or parties.

Yes

Doo doo doo doo

ooh whoa

My perfect day would be you in my arms

watching the sunrise

feel mellow sun rays slipping through the palms

echoin your desire

sharing our dreams, free in our lives

while drifting deeper into your eyes

make love to me, my baby

and tell me you'll forever be mine

He was pointing at the heir of the Hio bloodline and was grinning playfully, something that his family and classmates, together with others that knew him – he doesn't do often.

Me katahi tonu maua, ki te ai i o te aroha

Kia kotahi ai i e wairua. Mo ake tonu

The girls started squealing when he pulled her from where she was sitting and to join him on stage, she was pouting and staring at him, she was embarrassed at what he did.

If theres one thing I know

You are my only

you had my heart

my love will never roam

it will never fade away

you're my perfect day

the girl's classmates and friends from the night class were all surprised when she took the microphone that Red handed her and started to take part of the little entertainment pushed to the Kuran boy. And staring him the same as he gives her. He was holding her hand and swaying to the beat of the band behind them.

My perfect day would be in your arms

watching the birds fly by

doing sweet melodies

vibing through the sky

singing a love song to you and me

sharing our dreams

letting time slip away

tell me is this love that i'm feeling

show love to me, my honey

and tell me and tell me you'll forever be mine

Surprisingly she too knows a little of the language of her future husband.

He aloha mala kaua mai ke akua mai la

Komo'oi i loko ku'u moi uhane

Hela hemolele ke ia

ai au mai la la hani

if there's one thing i know

you are my only

you had my heart

but love will never roam

it will never fade away

cuz you're my perfect day

all right

ohh yeah

uh huh huh

Red started to urge the guests t clap at the beat of his own clap, and in return his biological parents followed, his father stood and joined as well.

alright everybody put your hands together for this part

today is ours and no one elses

i thank your love for honest blessings

mahalo ke akua no keia la

Red sang the next part which showed how sync they both are.

my symphony and i wanna listen

solely my purpose for livin

toku whaiaipo, haeremai

This time it was Mai.

i dont even wanna try

to be with another guy

baby your perfect to me

so to you this song i sing

Red pronounced every word perfectly.

Me katahi tonu maua, ki ai i o te aroha

He'ela hemolele ke ia

ai au mai la la hani

Both finished the song in duet.

if there's one thing i know

you are my only

you had my heart

but love will never roam

it will never fade away

cuz you're my perfect day

Both were rewarded by cheers and applause from the students, when they returned back to their seats, Kaname teased his little brother to no end when, "At least I can entertain, can you?" with that retort Kaname was left speechless and his father made fun of him.

* * *

The morning later, Yuuki and the girls with their males went off to the beach, only to find her little brother being close to the Hio heir and was having their morning walk down the sandy beach.

"Hm… the Kuran romantic bone plus the island culture of men here mixed well with him…" said Ruka.

"I'm jealous…" pouted Yuuki and Kaname took her hand gently pulled her away from the girls and walked their own way.

"I'm gonna miss this sandy feeling to my feet when we go back to school." Pouted by Yuuki.

"I know, and I think I now know how Red-kun feels." Said Kaname, "He grew up here and was raised, he grew up to nice and wonderful people around him."

"Place and people…" Yuuki added, "If we ever have our own children I want them to have the same feeling." She smiled and Kaname kissed her.

"We will…"

Later that noon where the family is getting ready for some backyard beach barbecue, the Chief teaching Haruka some few tricks and recipe for some good food, Juri as well taking notes for the sauces and some good beverages to make from the Chief's wife.

The backyard was beautiful, the sandy beach separated by a knee high brick fence and the yard has green trimmed grass, a small corner garden and a wide pool by the deck where the brick grill was placed with the picnic table, "Oh my gosh!" squealed by Maria showing her phone to Yuuki where her little brother finally changed his profile photo, where he used to be alone sitting by the pool side, leg dipped to the pool, tank top and board-shorts with his ukulele on hand. Now it was the same spot however between his legs is Mia leaning to his chest and his head leaning to kiss her neck, arms wrapped around her.

"Okay, I'm now officially jealous!" Yuuki pouted even more and Kaname mused.

"Aido… how do I contact a photographer for a photo shoot?" he asked and his father laughed.

~END~


End file.
